


Feverishly Pitched

by AppleTrees



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AO3不会数中文, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Leather Jackets, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Smoking, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTrees/pseuds/AppleTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这只是一次非正式的任务——花一个小时快速地检查一下目标，不包括被招徕去做妓。去对哈利来说（不？）幸运的是，梅林，在他的新兵班中诱惑这门课的佼佼者，来凑了个热闹并且有着极棒的解决冲突的技巧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverishly Pitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldgods (missandei)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theoldgods+%28missandei%29).
  * A translation of [Feverishly Pitched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515477) by [theoldgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldgods/pseuds/theoldgods). 



> 作者：theoldgods
> 
> 译者：AppleTrees
> 
> 译者的话：请务必读原文！！我没有翻出百分之一的美感。一切不好都是我的错。如果喜欢的话请给原文留KUDOS吧～  
> \------------------
> 
> 5.22 unfinished, still in beta

“最不需要的就是不正式，”在会议的最后，就在哈利正准备站起身来说出再见之时，Arthur这样告诉他，哈利在他空了的威士忌杯口上挑了挑眉毛。“我需要一个对一名目标的快速确认，就在今晚——你知道珀西瓦尔在过去几个月中一直追查着一个可疑的军火投资商，对吧？”当哈利点头后，他又继续说道：“他有一个任性妄为的儿子，尽管他的父亲做了最大的努力教导他——”

“亚瑟——”

“那个男孩在卖自己，哈利，但我不想让你去诱骗他。”

“喔？”哈利用了不必要的力气将空玻璃杯甩在亚瑟的桌沿上，“不怎么想擅自闯入珀西瓦尔的领域啊，我猜。”

“这个组织里没有一个人会想要逼迫一个任性的十九岁少年，当他愿意给我们效命的时候，”亚瑟的话在哈利的喉咙里留下了一股酸涩的味道，尽管他不能理解为何是这句话，在所有亚瑟说出口的讥笑当中，有着这样的力量。“他比任何一个流浪儿都蠢得多并且会被第一个试图勾搭他的便衣警察拿下；我是不会让这个玷污我的骑士的名声的。”

因为在你的眼里，一个操蛋的堕落的有钱人的儿子会比一个操蛋的品味低俗的真正的年轻男妓还要糟糕，哈利这么想着，吞下了他要发表的评论。亚瑟继续说着，凝视着天花板好像他并不彻底相信今时今日上流社会也已被刑事犯罪的疫病清扫掉。  
“无论如何，在我们弄明白如何让便衣拉拢他之前，我们跟踪了他，他的行踪飘忽不定，但是他似乎难以拒绝去看星期六的比赛——反正在球场的不远处有一个街道的拐弯口每天晚上都会被用到，而他显然足够优雅，（因为）在他屈尊出现时总能很快地引起注意。”

 

“肾上腺素可是一种非常强大的催情剂。”Arthur怒视他，如同想咬他一样。

“我希望你能去检查并确认他确实在那里。”亚瑟说着，好像哈利从未打断他过一样。

“这就是全部了？”

“还有确认是谁可以吸引他。报告上写他有着——对异国情调的偏爱。对任何狂野的人或事  
（的偏爱）。我认为他可能与他们交换的不止体液。”

“啊。”哈利叹息，“也许并不是终究不是个回头的浪子。”

别的不说，亚瑟绝对在忽略别人对对话的贡献这一点上是个大师。“梅林的实验室里有些你需要的东西，以及去球场的路线，如果你在一个小时内出发，你应该能在最后一场结束前到达那里。你只要发送一个简单的视觉确认和一份报告，剩下的晚上就是你自己的了。”

“多谢了，亚瑟。”哈利难以隐瞒他嗓音中的那一丝苦涩；这一定是一份体面工作的的标志了，不管怎样，他没有感觉到试着（去隐藏）的需要。他站起身来时腿在打颤。

 

“带上那个男孩。”亚瑟对他说，在他转身的时候。

 

“我以为我不是去——”

 

“不是那个男孩。（是）我们的。”

哈利越过肩膀怒视着亚瑟，“你是说——梅林是个完完全全的成年人了。并且还是我们的魔法师。”并且还只比我小了几岁，他静静地加上，疑惑着他们在亚瑟看来是有多孩子气。

“这是个简单的侦查，没有其它任何东西，他已经好几个月没有出门了，我拒绝要一个不中用的特工，而且有着他那样一个可笑的脑袋，他比你适合那个男孩的档案得多。”

你好啊，梅林——你被选中帮助我监管一个被宠坏的挑剔的花花公子因为你看上去就像那些他喜欢的人渣。多么妙的开始对话的方式啊，考虑到他们已经有五周没有实际的见过面了。（不过）这至少能让他笑，那种两年之前，梅林参加之后哈利就渐渐喜欢听上的低沉的隆隆作响的苏格兰腔调。

 

有了这个在他脑海里，他点了点头就离开了，在脑海里想像了一副梅林引诱一个十九岁少年的画面来让亚瑟远离他的思想。

结果，那些梅林有的“东西”是一些对料峭的春天晚风起极小作用的牛仔裤和破破烂烂的皮革外套。哈利不由自主地想到Kingsman一定在某处有更加平常的适合中产的社会人士穿的

“我不觉得我有这么狂野。”梅林在他们找到自己的位置后评论道，斜靠在酒吧的墙上，拥有指定角落的视角。在他的背后，最后的掉队的球员们和家庭正在离开足球场，他们的声音在黑暗之池中回响着。

哈利拨弄着自己夹克上的拉链，“总比我好。”  
“可正确了。”梅林大笑，哈利觉得这（笑声）在他的身体里发生了共鸣，“你看上去像个怪异的家伙，老天啊。这儿，老头。”

哈利的呼吸提了起来，当梅林抚上他的头发，手指穿梭其间使零碎的那些被抚平，“我二十九好吗。你才是那个被亚瑟叫作“男孩”的人。”

“那么你就是个青少年咯，我猜。”梅林告诉他，返回到他的工作之中，“好多了。”

哈利摇晃着脑袋使头发披散得更开，比以往任何时候都更要嫉妒着梅林的光头，“为什么我们不直接站着像条湿漉漉的狗一样摇动算了？”

“听着，亚瑟在让你来之前告诉我这个人物的内容了，daddy。”如果梅林发现了这句话让哈利脸上涌现的颜色，他也没有说什么，“进去再出来，非常简单，只是看一下他是不是喜欢在一个星期楼的晚上狂野一把；对一个技术宅来说是个小孩子的把戏。对一个像你这样经验丰富的家伙则是老把戏了。”

“而我们还没有发明一样东西能够从远处观看东西并且为后代保存起来，太可惜了。”

梅林咧嘴笑了，“这不包括我拉伸我的腿，嘿？”他的笑容在他把头靠在墙上时消退了，“我知道这是件枯燥的粗活，加拉哈德，保姆的活。我很开心你同意了，尽管——我不很确定亚瑟会让我一个人出来。”

“你跟我的训练是一模一样的。”哈利反对道，尽管他知道梅林十有八九是对的，（因为）如果亚瑟愿意把他们的魔法师，一个手上握着多少重要通讯信息的男人，叫作男孩。“而且不管怎样，（这）可能会更差，我猜。他可能自己过来一趟，做一点腿部的拉伸。”

“但愿不要这样。”梅林咕哝一声，但是他脸上的微笑回来了，而哈利因为这个景象心猛然跳到了喉咙口。


End file.
